


A Neighbor for Christmas

by Bubble2



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Happy, KaraMel, Karamel Secret Santa, Karamel Secret Santa 2019, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubble2/pseuds/Bubble2
Summary: "It was love at first sight. Longs legs, brown hair and that bark. She was sold immediately."Kara meets her neighbors and the surprises are endless. Sweet, lovely and...hairy surprises just in time for Christmas.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Mon-El, Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46





	A Neighbor for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xalexudinovx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xalexudinovx/gifts).



> Hi everyone !  
> It's my first time writing a fanfiction and I'm so happy to participate in this amazing Karamel Secret Santa 2019. Kara and Mon-El will forever be in my heart. Reading and writing about these two lovely characters is truly a gift.  
> I wanted to write a fluffy and happy Christmas story, I hope you will enjoy it :))  
> I wish all of you a Merry Christmas !

It was love at first sight. Longs legs, brown hair and that bark. She was sold immediately.

Kara met Dax when she was going downstairs to do laundry. She heard the bark first and the minute she looked up from her heavy basket, the dog had run directly into her legs and she promptly fell down the stairs.

“Ouch, well that hurt,” she muttered under her breath.

“Are you okay?”

“Hum..do dogs talk now or…” A man was looking at her. Looking at Kara in her comets pajamas, hair in a bun and now surrounded by all her clothes. _That_ Kara.

“I’m okay. The dog just surprised me and I missed one step.”

“I’m so sorry, he started running the minute I opened the door and I’m too slow to catch him.”

“Don’t worry about it, it’s not your fault. Nothing’s broken, it’s all good.”

Kara kept smiling at the old man to hide that she was actually feeling a little bit lightheaded. She got up, prepared to forget the laundry and just go lay down with a good Christmas movie.

“I’m really sorry to bother you after everything, but could you help me find Dax?”

Kara saw her Christmas movie plans fly out the window in one second, but she couldn’t bring herself to say no to the nice old man. He was slowly picking up all of her scattered clothes and putting them back in her basket.

“Of course, no problem. I would love to help you find him.”

Ironically, they found the dog sleeping in the laundromat, on one of Kara’s shirts that he stole while running down the stairs. Since Dax was so cute, and she loved dogs so much, she decided to get her shirt back another day.

“Where are my manners, I forgot to introduce myself. I’m J’onn Catco and you are?”

“Kara, Kara Danvers.”

“Thank you so much for your help Kara, I don’t know how to thank you. My wife Cat, makes amazing cookies, maybe you could come drink tea with us this afternoon?”

The old man had her at ‘cookies’ and Kara agreed to meet them later.

\---------

After watching _‘Romeo & Juliet’ _Christmas movie version - the version where they end up together _and_ alive -, Kara got ready to visit the sweet old couple. At least she assumed they were, she actually had never met them before.

She was ready to go out when the phone rang, the name flashing making her smile instantly.

“Winn! Hi, how are you?”

“Kara, I need to tell you something,” He spoke with a serious tone, which was so unlike him, that she immediately got worried.

“What’s wrong? What happened?”

“Kara. It’s important. I need to tell you that…. IT’S CHRISTMAS TIME!!”

“WINN! Why, oh why do I fall for it every year. You scared me, don’t do it again please.”

“I won’t do it again. Well…at least until next year! Oh, and I’m coming to Christmas dinner with Eve, but not for Christmas Eve dinner, funny get it? I finally asked her out, she is the one. We need to find your _‘The One’_ too. See you tomorrow at mom’s, love you sis!”

“WINN” …and he hang up on her.

Kara couldn’t help but smile at her brother’s antics while putting down her phone. She was so happy he finally asked Eve out. They have been working together for years, she knew they would be a perfect match.

Still smiling at the happy news, busy looking at her phone in one hand and a box of caramel chocolates in the other hand, she was obviously distracted when she finally rang the bell of her neighbor’s apartment.

Kara heard the door creek open, she took her eyes off the device in her hand and the first thing she saw…

Long legs, brown hair…definitely no bark. Instead, the most smiley grey/blue eyes were staring at her, along with a slight stubble surrounding the most charming smile she had ever seen.

Kara immediately nicknamed him ‘ _GS’_ in her mind. ‘ _GS’_ ’ for _‘Gorgeous Stranger’_.

“Hi! You must be Kara,” His voice put her at ease instantly.

Kara felt herself genuinely smile, the kind of smile that reaches your eyes. She was ready to answer when -

“DAX NO!”

The box of chocolates went flying in the air, her phone started skidding down the stairs and Kara closed her eyes, knowing she would soon be on the floor for the second time that day. However, she forgot all of that the minute she realized a strong body was on top of her.

When Dax came running out of the apartment two minutes earlier, running directly into her legs, _GS_ must have tried to help her, but they had immediately fallen together to the ground.

Kara finally opened her eyes and made eye contact with him. He was still smiling at her but rather sheepishly this time. She felt his hands on her back, when suddenly he made a strange face. At that exact moment, she felt it. She smelt _and_ felt the chocolate all over her back. Obviously, the box she was planning to offer her neighbors had broken during their fall.

She started blushing and silently chuckling all the while looking at him. They started to talk at the same time-

“I...”

“I...”

More staring at his chocolate covered hand, more staring at each other and then they were laughing so hard they fell side by side. Dax arrived at that moment and started licking Kara’s face, which just made her laugh even harder.

Anticipating Dax’s move towards the chocolate, _GS_ stood up, gently bringing the dog inside the apartment and closed the door.

He was back a few seconds later, offering Kara his hand.

“I’m so sorry, are you hurt?”

“No, that box of chocolates was actually really helpful.” she answered still chuckling and trying unsuccessfully to get all the chocolate off.

He stared at her for a moment with those smiley eyes when she finally learned his name.

“I’m Mon-El, I guess you met my dog Dax. He definitely likes you.”

With those words, her life changed forever.

\---------

**_** One Christmas later **_ **

“DAX NO!”

You guessed right. They uttered those words a lot since last year, but Kara wouldn’t have it any other way.

Kara and Mon-El didn’t fell to the floor this time, but their Christmas tree definitely did. For the second time that day.

Mon-El had the great idea to add small boxes of caramel chocolates as ornaments on the tree, in reference to how they met. Of course, Dax wanted to eat it all.

Kara was staring at the chocolates when she felt Mon-El wrapping their fluffy red blanket around her.

“You want to eat them already?”

“You know I do. I just can’t resist. It’s filled with caramel and they are so sweet.”

“You’re thinking about last year, aren’t you?”

“I’m just feeling nostalgic. Do you remember when I slipped after you introduced yourself and I fell into your arms. And then Dax came out _again_ but this time with the shirt he stole from me earlier. It was epic.”

“Oh, I remember perfectly. There was a lot of falling happening that day. And not only the physical or snow kind.”

Kara knew immediately the kind of falling he was talking about, because every second, every minute since she met Mon-El, her heart fell more and more completely in love with the wonderful man behind her.

Mon-El moved them to the couch facing the tree and they got cozy under the blanket. While staring at the little ornaments, a myriad of memories hit Kara at once.

_The way she felt at ease and safe the moment they met each other. Mon-El felt like home._

_The surprise she got when she learned that her neighbors were actually Mon-El’s sweet grandparents who were visiting him and Dax for Christmas. In a second, Gorgeous Stranger became Gorgeous Neighbor Mon-El._

_The day Winn met Mon-El for the first time, how he tried to stare him down big-brother style, but Mon-El smiled and he knew. “You are her ‘The One’, come here new best friend.” Actually, Winn and their mom loved Mon-El so much it seemed like they were calling him more often than her. No Kara wasn’t jealous, Dax preferred her anyway._

_The moment they decided that being neighbors wasn’t enough anymore. They wanted to share everything, from their heart to their new home._

A tiny bark interrupted Kara’s reminiscing thoughts. She heard Mon-El cough discreetly behind her as if he was trying to cover the sound. She immediately turned around.

“Mon-El what was that sound? And don’t tell me it’s Dax. You know I can recognize his bark perfectly.”

“I hoped I could wait until midnight but I have a surprise. Go look behind the tree.”

Kara looked suspiciously at Mon-El and moved slowly towards the tree. The tiny bark getting louder.

“Mon-El is that what I think it is?” She started opening the lid of the box when a tiny little black and white puppy with huge eyes leaped into her arms.

Seeing as Kara kept staring at the dog without saying anything, Mon-El started talking so fast she had trouble understanding every word.

“I saw her when I was walking Dax the other day. Dax ran to her and didn’t want to leave her, and we already talked about adopting another dog, I know we said later but look at her, those eyes. I couldn’t leave her and I thought it would be a great surprise. I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you but look at her eyes. Her eyes. Love, please say something.”

The tiny bundle in her arms barked again and Kara was sold. Let’s be real, she was sold the moment she heard the tiny bark.

“Mon-El slow down, of course you couldn’t leave her. I love her so much already. How are we going to name her?”

“How about Krypto?”

**** _One hour later **_**

“DAX! KRYPTO! NO!”

\---------

**_** Two Christmas later **_ **

After an afternoon of watching _“Funny Face”_ , Kara and Mon-El were sleeping on the couch, cozied up in their favorite red blanket. Dax and Krypto sleeping at their feet.

Kara was the first one to wake up and smiled when she saw the lights coming from the tree. Everything was so peaceful. Like every Christmas, she loved staring at the ornaments in the tree. Those small boxes of caramel chocolates.

Kara was thinking how lucky she was to have found her true love, to have two beautiful dogs, a lovely home, when Mon-El started slowly caressing her cheek.

“I knew I will wake up to the beautiful sight of you looking at the ornaments. Have you seen the box placed on the right?”

“Yes, what…”

Kara stood up and moved towards the tree. She hadn’t realized before that this box was shining much brighter than the others.

“Love, open it.”

“Don’t tell me it’s a super tiny dog?” her laughter got stuck in her throat and tears welled her eyes when she saw what was inside the box. A tiny caramel chocolate with the picture of a beautiful ring.

“Mon..”

Kara turned around and the only thing she saw was the love in his smiley eyes. So much love.

“Yes, yes I will. I do. I love you”.

“I love you too.”

Mon-El wasn’t her _Gorgeous Neighbor_ anymore. He became so much more.

Her gorgeous Boyfriend and Bestfriend.

Her gorgeous Fiancé.

Her Forever.

**_**** THE END ****_ **


End file.
